


tease

by omello



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nudes, Sexting, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omello/pseuds/omello
Summary: Wes taunts Anton with pictures every day, so of course Anton has to return the favor.





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to god and everyone else

The pictures are on purpose. They both know it; Wes knows as he's posting them, and Anton understands fully when he sees. They're not the worst, most raunchy pictures  — just Wes’ body, his hair-speckled chest and toned torso perfectly in-frame  — but they get the job done.

 

Anton knows they're for him, because they're completely pointless otherwise. The rest of the Snapchat story is nothing even remotely related; pictures of food, videos of his kids, nothing to segway into the shirtless videos. Even if they  _ did _ have a point though, Anton thinks, they'd still be for him. He knows what Wes wants, and he surely delivers.

 

Later that night, it arrives. The boys are tucked into bed and Wes is in his studio, mindlessly tapping at his keyboard when he gets the notification. A video attachment to a text from Anton.

 

He knows what to expect before he opens it, but still he's pleasantly surprised. It's much less of an impromptu set-up, usually being just wherever Anton can find to do it. This time, it's obvious he planned it.

 

Anton knows how to angle himself, Wes has realized. Even when it's a quick little video, he knows how to get himself into frame properly. Sometimes he even wonders if Anton has someone  _ else _ record him. Wes swallows the thought down, pulling in a breath.

 

It's fairly simple. Anton is in view on a couch, and his phone is set a good distance away, most likely propped up against something. Anton’s leaning away from hitting ‘record’ as the video starts, and Wes immediately sees that he's fully naked, fully hard already. An arm loops to rest on the back of the couch as Anton brings his other hand to grasp the base of his cock. His head tilts back and he spreads his legs, and Wes had to bite his lip at the way he looks right now.

 

“Fuck,” he hisses softly, shifting in his chair. His eyes glance to the door to make sure it's locked before he’s undoing his own pants, shoving them down just enough along with his boxers to free his cock, and he looks back to the video. 

 

Anton’s stroking himself slowly now, his head still tilted back against the couch. When the first moan falls from his lips, he speeds up, and Wes starts moving his hand as well. He's going slow, needs to last if he's gonna return the favor once the video is over.

 

Despite the video not being too long, Anton looks like he's taking his time. He’s still going slowly, oh-so  _ slowly _ , and Wes  _ knows _ he’s teasing him. Probably knew Wes would be getting off to this, and would be frustrated with how lazily Anton’s taking himself right now. He’d be right.

 

As if still predicting the future, Anton sped up his strokes. His hips rolled along into his hand, and proper words began to fall from his lips. At first, something probably a messy mix of German and English, and then a quiet, “Fuck,  _ Wes… _ ” That was clear enough. Wes groaned in response, but Anton wasn't done.

 

“You looked so good today,” he spoke huffily, choppy in between moans, “so fucking good. You need to stop showing off, teasing me when I can't  _ have you _ .”

 

Wes’ lips curled into a smug grin, one he knew Anton would simultaneously hate and love if he could see. Only Wes could get him this worked up over a few small videos, and he took pride in that.

 

“Wish you were here with me.” Anton’s voice was gentle, almost betraying his words with innocence. “Can't wait to see you again, can't  _ wait _ for you to fuck me.” The words went straight to Wes’ cock, and his strokes sped up. 

 

“Nothing compares to you, nothing can fill me up as good as you,” Anton continued. He was now staring directly into the camera of his phone, gaze half-lidded and hazy with lust, lips parted with soft panting. Wes could see that clearly, even from this far away. Anton was working himself up with his own words, his hips lifting off the couch to fuck up into his own hand, and Wes was trying not to let them do the same to him. He  _ needed _ to last.

 

Anton was done speaking, it seemed, but that didn't stop the mess of sounds from escaping him. It was more moans of Wes’ name and small whines, only getting louder and faster as he sped towards his climax. He was close, really fucking close, Wes could tell — he knew that face, knew that body language. 

 

God, it always looked so fucking good underneath him, too. He always knew how to unravel him, make him come undone with his touches and his words and his cock. It was so familiar and came so naturally that when Anton’s lips trembled, and his face twisted into something more, Wes knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

 

Wes’ trance of thoughts were broken when Anton let out a gasp and reclined in view, his head falling back as he came over his own stomach in long strands. Wes’ hands were shaky as he watched intently, pupils blown as though he’d never seen this before, had never been the direct cause. He didn’t want to speed up again but he  _ was _ and he couldn't stop himself.

 

Anton was still riding his high when he said it, the softest, tiniest whimper of  _ “Daddy” _ slipping from his mouth as he stroked the last few drops of cum from himself. It was unmistakable, and Wes almost wanted to laugh, would have if he wasn't so fucking turned on.

 

The word got to him immediately, he quickly realized, and he was cumming too. He groaned as he came, low and throaty, and he silently cursed Anton. The little shit just  _ had _ to fucking say that, didn't he?

 

When Wes looked back to his phone, finally coming down from his orgasm and now stroking himself languidly, the video was over. He gave a small huff and exited, noticing the message following the attachment that simply said  _ ‘Thinking of you <3 _ ’. 

 

Wes barked a laugh. Romantic.

 

Opening up the camera, Wes sighed and raised his hand to his face. It was still covered in cum and, quite frankly, gross. Still, he shrugged as he licked a stripe up his palm and snapped a picture. Anton would find it hot, or whatever.

 

Attaching the picture, he smugly tapped out a text, and hit send.

 

_ ‘So fucking gorgeous. Would've returned the favor but you're just too beautiful like that baby. We’ll meet up again soon. If you're a good boy, Daddy will let you sit on his cock ;) <3’ _


End file.
